Punkers, Skaters and Preps
by LossxOfxWords
Summary: Kagome, a punk with a fiery personality. Inuyasha, a prep with a smug aditude. what will happen when these to clash?
1. What a jackass

Punkers, Skaters, and Preps

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Okay, now that that's over. On with the story.

the story

Kagome Higurashi, a 16-year-old high school punk, was 10 min. late for her homeroom. "Ms. Higurashi, do you mind telling the class why you are late?" asked her teacher, Ms. Yamaguchi. "Actually, I do mind", and with that statement, Kagome walked to her seat. When she was about to sit down, her teacher said, "Not so fast, Ms. Higurashi. Detention. NOW!". Her teacher said, while pointing to the door. Kagome stormed out of the classroom, cursing under her breath.

When she arrived at detention, she nearly cried, because who she saw she was stuck at detention with was Inuyasha, the most stuck up prep in the whole school, and his girlfriend, Kikyo, the most sluttiest girl in the whole school. Inuyasha was wearing a white muscle t-shirt and a grey hoody with baggy pants. Kikyo was wearing the shortest jean skirt ever. Barely covering her ass. She was wearing a pink tube top and a jean jacket covering it. Kagome was wearing a red t-shirt, it was kind of tight for her, so it showed her curves, and she was wearing Capri pants 5 inches above her ankles. She was also wearing fish-net gloves.

"Surprised to see you here, Kagome", said Inuyasha. "Cram it, dickweed", Kagome hissed. "Oooo, she's a feisty one". Kagome just rolled her eyes at him, and took her seat. 'Damn, she looks hot today' thought Inuyasha, 'wait, why am I thinking that! I have Kikyo!' After that thought, he gave Kikyo a passionate kiss. Kagome looked away, because the scene in front of here made her want to puke, BAD.

123456789012345678901234567890

Lunch time

"HEY, KAGOME!" yelled Sango, one of Kagome's 'unique' friends. "HEY, SANGO!" Kagome yelled back. "So, I heard that you got detention. What happened?" "I didn't tell the teacher why I was late. She got pissed, so I got detention" "oh" "But the worst part was that Inuyasha was there too." "Ouch." "I KNOW!" "Excuse me, miss", Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend", but when Kagome turned around, she couldn't help but gasp. "Kagome, what's wrong", asked Sango, but when she turned around, she gasped too. "OMG! MIROKU! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Kagome yelled. "Well, it ain't Casper", answered Miroku. "MIROKU! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! WHERE YOU BEEN!" Sango yelled. "we haven't seen you since we were 12. What happened to you? Where did you go?" asked Kagome. "Well, when I came home that day, I saw that everything was packed up. I asked my mom what happened and she just said, 'I'm sorry, but we're moving to America' I swear, I cried the whole way there because I didn't get to say good bye to my friends" answered Miroku. "Well, why are you here?" asked Kagome. "Oh, what, you don't want me here,", Miroku said with a hurt look on his face, "Kags, that hurts." Sango and Kagome turned out laughing. "Once a kidder, always a kidder" Sango said. Then she felt a hand on her ass. SLAP! That echoed through the whole school. "Once a pervert, always a pervert" Sango said, and both her and Kagome left a twitching Miroku, with a very red hand print on his face. "Ow" was all Miroku could say.

After school

(A/N: I know, I know. What happened to the classes, you might ask. Sorry, but I got a little writer's clog, not block, just a little clog.)

"Hey, you guys want to come over my place?" Kagome asked the two. "Sure", they both said in unison. "OK, let's go, I'll take you guys there, seeing as how you guys don't have rides." Said Kagome. "Stop bragging about your damn corvette, Kagome!" Yelled Sango. "Damn, Kags has a corvette?" Miroku said. "Yeah. Purple with blue flames at the bottom. Hehe." Replied Kagome. Well, on to my house.

Kagome's house

Well. Here we are. At Kagome's house. No parents. You thinking what I'm thinking. No, not party. You need to be alone, in your room, with no one, but your computer, and the internet, hehehe, this is going to be fun. (A/N: No, they are not going to watch porn, sickos) "You guys ever heard of Kagome asked her friends. They shook their heads no. "Well," Kagome started to explain "it's a place where you can read funny jokes and watch funny videos and see funny pictures" After that, they heard a loud truck in front of the empty house next to Kagome's house. "Hey, Kagome, it looks like someone is moving in the house next door" said Sango. When they were watching out the window, the family that was moving in walked out of the truck, and there was a boy, and guess what? I'll give you a hint, Kagome cried when she saw who was moving in next door. In case you haven't figured it out, it's …. "OH MY GOD! INUYASHA IS MOVING IN THE HOUSE NEXT DOOR! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Kagome shrieked. After seeing this, she ran down stairs to talk with Inuyasha. "Why are you here?" asked/yelled Kagome. "Uh, I'm gonna move in here" replied Inuyasha. "I know that, but why?" "Because, yesterday, someone tried to steal money form my mom, right in front of my house, and my dad got really worried, so we moved to a 'safer' neighborhood" "Ugh, I hate you sooo Much" "Not my fault my mom almost got mugged.

123456789012345678901234567890

I want to end it here, I know, it's short, but I'm new to writing, so if it's kinda sucky, do not get mad at me, review, and I'll make it longer next time. Please review.

Ja Ne!


	2. He's so cruel

Last time: "It's not my fault my mom got mugged"

Now:

Kagome gasped. It was like Inuyasha didn't care what happened to his mother, as long as it wasn't his fault. That made her hate him even more. "C'mon guys, let's go back in my house before Inuyasha's cruelty rub off on us" said Kagome, pushing Sango and Miroku back in the house.

12345678901234567890

In Kagome's house

"I don't believe it! Even towards his family, Inuyasha is cruel" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "Kagome, relax, Inuyasha is gone, we don't have to deal with him anymore" Sango tried to calm Kagome down. "Yeah, Sango's right, Kagome. And besides, what is so bad about this Inuyasha person" Miroku asked. "What's so bad about him? What's so bad about him? He is the meanest, preppiest, most self-centered, arrogant person who thinks he's better than everyone else!" Kagome seemed like she could go on forever. "See what you did? Now she won't stop talking" Sango whispered to Miroku.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and was shaking her like there was no tomorrow. "Kagome! We get it, Inuyasha is a horrible person and you hate him and you're gonna hate him for the rest of your life" Miroku said to her. "Yeah, you're right, let's go upstairs and play with my Xbox" Kagome suggested. "Okay", the two said in unison.

12345678901234567890

Outside with Inuyasha

"Who was that?" asked Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother. "No one. Just some wench from school" replied Inuyasha. "Oh, well, stop talking and unpack your things" Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha took his stuff, two by two, and he picked the 3rd biggest room in the house. (A/N: just so you guys know, this is a 5 bedroom house, one room is going to be the room with all the game stuff, like, PS2, Xbox, that stuff, and in one room is the gym.) He unpacked he's stuff quietly, then, when he looked out the window, he saw Kagome and her friends. 'So' he thought 'the wench's room is right across mine. I'm gonna have fun with this' (A/N: not that kind of fun, sickos)

12345678901234567890

Back with Kagome

"Kagome, I have to head home, I have to cook dinner for my whiney little brother" Sango said. "Yeah, me too. No one is gonna be home but me, and I have to take care of the house, so, bye," Miroku said his farewells too "Are you gonna be ok by yourself here Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. I'm always by myself here" "ok, bye"

With that, Sango and Miroku left. 'What to do now' Kagome thought 'I know! I'll go online' she ran to her computer and signed on.

12345678901234567890

On AIM

Mikogurl101 has signed on

Mikogurl101: hello? Anyone there?

xXslAy3rXx: HI Kagome!

Mikogurl101: Sango! I didn't know that you were gonna be on. And how did you get home so fast?

xXslAy3rXx: I only live 2 doors down

Mikogurl101: Oh, right

xXslAy3rXx: LOL!

Lecher555: Hello ladies

Mikogurl101: who are you?

Lecher555: My god Kagome! Don't you recognize me? It's your dear friend miroku

xXslAy3rXx: o, wow, your funny

Mikogurl101: lol, since when did you have AIM?

Lecher555l: since now

xXslAy3rXx: that really doesn't explain much, miroku

Mikogurl101: Miroku, your name suits u

Lecher555: why thank you miss kagome. Hey, wait a minute

xXslAy3rXx: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

t0rnAd0911: hey guys

xXslAy3rXx: hey kouga

Mikogurl101: hey kouga

Lecher555: who's kouga?

xXslAy3rXx: mine and kagome's friend

Lecher555: hi kouga, I'm miroku

t0rnAd0911: Kagome, who's miroku?

Mikogurl101: he's my childhood friend, mine and Sango's

xXslAy3rXx: you guys, I have to go, my brother is yelling at me to make him dinner gtg

Mikogurl101: bye sango

t0rnAd0911: bye sango

Lecher555: bye sango

xXslAy3rXx: bye guys

xXslAy3rXx has signed off

Mikogurl101: me gtg 2 u guys

Lecher555: me 2

t0rnAd0911: yea, I'm kinda sleepy

Mikogurl101 has signed off

t0rnAd0911 has signed off

Lecher555 has signed off

"That was fun" Kagome said to herself 'Might as well start dinner, Souta and his friends are gonna come over, and I have to feed them. Why must I be tortured so!' When she walked downstairs, she nearly had a heart attack, Souta and his friends were home. "Souta? Don't you at least call for me when your home?" Kagome scolded Souta "nope, too troublesome" Souta answered to Kagome. Kagome just looked at her brother. With a very mad look on her face. She went to the kitchen, and started making ramen. She put the pot on the table and yelled "RAMEN'S READY!" then; she stood back while the group of kids attacked the pot of ramen. 'Wow, souta's friends are like a bunch f hungry wolves, seeing food for the first time in 5 months' Kagome thought. Then, the doorbell rang and when Kagome answered, she gasped…………….

12345678901234567890

Sorry for the cliffy guys. Review please!


	3. Mom and dad

YAY! People actually reviewed my story, I thought it was going to be a disaster, and that no one would like it. I'm happy that people actually liked it! As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep on updating.

I changed their s/n, here they are:

Angelmiko555: Kagome

xlordinux: Inuyasha

ext3rminat0r: Sango

wand3ringhands: Miroku

DogDemonLord: Sesshoumaru

Kouga's remain the same

123456789012345678901234567890

Last time: Kagome answered the door, and she gasped……..

Now:

Dominoes! That took longer than 30 minutes, that pizza is free!

Just kidding!

Now (for real):

It was, yup, you guessed it "Inuyasha! What do you want? I have enough problems taking care of Souta and his annoying friends" Kagome said "HEY!" yelled Souta and his friends "Pipe down you little nerd-balmers! So, what do you want, Inuyasha?" "Hey, I'm just here to borrow some sugar"

"You want sugar? Here, here's your sugar" Kagome said, as she handed him an 18 ounce bag of sugar, and slammed the door in his face. He could hear her yell, "Souta! Stop throwing that around!" He just shook his head and left.

123456789012345678901234567890

With Inuyasha

'Stupid little wench. She can't even handle a bunch of kids. She's cute when she's mad' thought Inuyasha 'Wait, where did that thought come from' He shook it off "MOM! HERE'S YOUR STUPID SUGAR!" he yelled "Mom?" "Mom and dad went to the mall, dickweed" said Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru. "Oh, so I borrowed sugar from my mortal enemy's house for nothing!" "Yup" Inuyasha stomped of upstairs, cursing under his breath. He went in his room, slammed the door, and turned on his computer. 'What shall I do' Inuyasha thought 'I know! I'll go online' He typed a few things, and he was signed on

_Lordinu has signed on_

So, who can I chat with today? Inuyasha started a chat room

Lordinu: Is anybody there?

Angelmiko555: uh, hello?

_Angelmiko555 has entered the chat room_

Angelmiko555: uh, hiya!

Lordinu: heys

Angelmiko555: so, what's your name?

Lordinu: that remains a mystery

Lordinu: what's yours?

Angelmiko555: you won't tell me yours, I won't tell ya mine

lordinu: awwwwww, come on!

Angelmiko555: deal with it

lordinu: sticks tongue out at you

Angelmiko555: lol, o, wow, that's mature

Lordinu: you're no fun

Angelmiko555: how hurtful!

Lordinu: like I believe that!

Angelmiko555: like your any fun!

Lordinu: idk if I'm fun, you tell me

Angelmiko555: lol

Angelmiko555: so, Lordinu, what are yer interests

Lordinu: let's see, I like torturing people, and I like pissing my teachers off, and I get in trouble often

Angelmiko555: That's hilarious

Lordinu: I know, so, what are your interests?

Angelmiko555: I'd say about the same things as you, and I love riding my bike (by bike, she means motorcycle)

Lordinu: You have a bike!

Angelmiko555: yes, and I treat it like my baby

Lordinu: How old are you?

Angelmiko555: 16

Lordinu: 16 and your parents let you have a bike?

Angelmiko555: they gave it to me on my birthday

Lordinu: You must b loaded

Angelmiko555: maybe I am, maybe I'm not

Lordinu: come on, angel, the suspense is killing me!

Angelmiko555: ok then, die

Lordinu: how rude

Angelmiko555: why thank you

Lordinu: sticks tongue out at you

Angelmiko555: there you go with the tongue again!

Lordinu: hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Make way for me and my evil tongue!

Angelmiko555: how old are you?

Lordinu: 17

Angelmiko555: 17! You're acting like your 5!

Lordinu: you would talk to a 5-year-old?

Angelmiko555: ……… maybe

Lordinu: lol

Angelmiko555: sorry, Lordinu, I got to go, I need to make dinner for my brother

Lordinu: k, bye angel

_Angelmiko555 has signed off_

'What an interesting girl' Inuyasha thought 'but her personality seems so familiar'

123456789012345678901234567890

With Kagome

'What an interesting guy, that Lordinu' Kagome thought (A/N: dun dun duuuuuuuuuun)

"KAGOME! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE HUNGRY!" yelled Souta

"THEN I SUGGEST YOU COOK DINNER!" Kagome yelled back.

"COME ON, KAGOME! YOU KNOW I CAN'T TOUCH THE STOVE!"

"WELL THEN, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

"KAGOME!"

"STOP YOUR WHINEING, SOUTA!" she didn't here him yell back. Instead, she heard footsteps. Then the door to her room busted open. "Souta, get out of my room"

"Not until you feed us"

"Here," she handed him a 20 dollar bill "Order some pizzas"

"_THANK YOU! _Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes, your gonna owe me 20 bucks"

" buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck buck. There, 20 bucks"

"Oh, how funny. Now go order your damn pizza, and save a slice or 2"

"Ok, thanks sis"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

'My twenty bucks! I'm gonna miss it.' Kagome thought

'Oh, it's 11:00 already? FAMILY GUY IS ON!'

She ran into the den, turned on the big screen TV, and watched family guy. 'Oh, look. Commercial, I have time to cook some popcorn' She ran downstairs, into the kitchen, opened up microwavable popcorn, set the microwave for two minutes, and waited. Finally, after the popcorn stopped popping, she took the popcorn, despite the hotness, and ran upstairs, just when commercial was over.

123456789012345678901234567890

30 minutes later

'Wow, what a great episode of family guy' Kagome thought 'might as well go to sleep, I got school tomorrow'

123456789012345678901234567890

With Inuyasha

After signing off, Inuyasha went down stairs. When he reached downstairs, Sesshoumaru was watching TV, Inuyasha decided to join him. "Put it on 'Viva la Bam'"

"Hell no, I'm watching 'Wild Boyz'" Inuyasha grumbled. Then, the phone rang. Not paying attention to the conversation, Inuyasha kept on watching wild boyz. But when Sesshoumaru came back, he had a horrified look on his face "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?"

"Mom and dad are……….."

Hahahahahahahahah cliffy! -angry mob comes- ahhhh! Just 5 more reviews and I'll update, I promise!


	4. mystery person

Hey peoples. wuzzup wuzzup? Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I've been soooo busy getting ready for middle school (i'm 11 peoples, yah) Well, here's the next chaptah fo' **Punkers, Skaters and Preps**

Last time: "Mom and dad are..."

Now: "...dead" Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru was completely shocked about his parents death, but he decide not to show emotion because he has to be strong for him and his brother. But when he saw Inuyasha's horrified face, he broke down in tears and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Sesshoumaru, mom and dad are dead?" Inuyasha asked/said, his voice breaking down. "Yeah, Inu, but we have to be strong, but for now, we can cry." Sesshoumaru said, comforting Inu. Inuyasha just hugged his brother tightly and sobbing in his (sesshoumaru) clothes. (A/N: Sesshoumaru and Inu are friends, just so you know)

12345678012345 The next day 678901234567890

Inuyasha woke up with sweat all over him. Inuyasha ran downstairs looking for his parents. But found that they were gone "Sesshoumaru! Where is mom and dad?" Inuyasha asked his brother. "inu, what are you talking about, mom and dad died the other night" Sesshoumaru said, worried about his brother. "So it wasn't a dream, mom and dad really died" Inu mummbled to himself. "inuyasha, get ready for school, you're gonna be late" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha looked at his watch and ran to his room, getting ready. When he came out, h ran to the batheroom to brush his teah and hair "Bye Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed for his keyes, ran out the door and drove off. He got to school in a matter of minutes.

123456789012345 At school 678901234567890

Inuyasha barged in without a care. "Well, well. If it isn't mutt-boy, with his super, amazing mutt breath that would make anything with a nose pass out" Kagome said, teasing Inuyash. "Spare me, goth" Inuyasha replied "Hey, i'm punk, stupid" Kagome said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Like I said, spare me. My parents died the other night." inuyasha said, walking away. Kagome, all of a sudden, felt a wave of guilt in her.His parents are dead? She decide to lay off the insults towards him for a while.

123456789012345 With Inuyasha, his POV 678901234567890

I can't believe her. She has no idea all the pain i've been through. At least I have Kikyo. At least she understands me. I turned at the corner and I almost broke down in tears. There she was, making out with someone, but it wasn't me. It was Naraku! I barged in. "Kikyo! What's the meaning of this? Why are you with Naraku" I asked/demmanded. "Inu-baby. Well, uh , you see, Naruka was, uh, helping me with my , uh, essay about ,uummm, rabbits. yeah! rabbits. So I was repaying him for his kindess." Kikyo tried to explain, putting on a fake smile afterwards. "Gee , uh , that was ,uh , very convincing." I said/yelled "But inu-baby," kikyo started, but I cut her off. "You know what, Kikyo, we are through! I'm sick of you and your stupid lies!"I yelled at her. I left to my class after that.

123456789012345 After school 67890123567890 (I'm sorry, but i'm too lazy to type what's happening in the classes)

Kagome saw Inuyasha charge out of school. 'What's he in a hurry for, is his kinky hoe waiting for him in a motel?' she thought. But what she saw was a very hurt look in his eyes. 'Whoa, what happened to him' "Kags, are you alright?" asked rin. "yeah, you look like that you saw a devil, or something" Shippo agreed with Rin."Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Kagome said.  
"Kags are you sure your alright?" asked Sango  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome reassured her friends. "Okay, well, let's what are we gonna do now?" Sango asked "I know, let's go hang at 'The Misty Forest' " Suggested Rin. "Hey, that's a great idea." everyone said. So they sped of on their bikes to the club.

123456789012345 At the club 678901234567890

(the song '**sugar we're going down**' by 'fall out boy' is playing)

"Hell yeah! I love that song!" Exclaimed Sango. (I love that song too! ) Then the gang started dancing. After a few minutes, you'd here "HENTAI! YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR A FEW DAYS, AND YOU'RE GROPING EVERYONE!" Sango exclaimed "Actually, Sango, it's just you" Miroku said seductively.

**SLAP!**

"Yeah, I feel really speacial." Sango said, very sarcastically. "Sango, I think that you may have overdone it." Kagome whisppered. "Huh? what so you mean?" Sango asked, very confused. Kagome, Rin, and Shippo pointed to an unconcious, drooling, swirly eyed Miroku. "Oh" was all Sango said.

123456789012345 With Inuyasha 678901234567890 Inu's POV

She has the nerve! I gave her everything a girl ever wanted, and she repays me by cheating on me! I started running faster on our treadmill. (If you read the first few chapters, you would get it.) I couldn't think of anything else, so I figured I'd relax by exercising. After running, I took a sip of my gatorade, and started hittingthe shit out of ourpunching bag. Sesshoumaru came in all of a sudden. "Hey lil' bro, what's up?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "Lil' bro? Inuyasha?" he kept on calling for me. Then he finally said "Uh-oh. There's something wrong, isn't there?" he asked. I finished punching the punching bag. By now, it's on the floor, all lumpy. "What make's you say that?" I asked "Becaus, Inu, whenever your upset, or there's something wrong, you practically move in the gym." Sesshoumaru said I just 'feh'ed "DON'T YOU FEH ME!" Sesshoumaru yelled. I stared at him, much surprised. "What's with the sudden outburst, sess?" I asked he sighed and said "Well, I just want you to tell me everything. I want us to share a friendship, you know. I've never actually talked to mom or dad about my life, and after their death, I've been regretting not being able to communicate right with mom or dad" Sesshoumaru explained. I guess he made a lot of sense. I've never really communicated with mom or dad either. I decided to spill out everything to sesshoumaru. Hopefully I can trust him.

Normal POV

"Well," Inuyasha started "You know the feeling, when your arond a certain person, you feel all, happy, and you have not a care in the world?" he asked sesshoumaru. His reply was "sure I do. That's how I feel whenever i'm around my girlfriend"  
"Okay, well, that's exactly how I felt when I was with Kikyo. I gave her everything a girl wanted. Jewelry, clothes, shoes, heck, I even thought about getting her a car. My point is, I loved her, and I thought she loved me." "Wait a minute, you_ thought_. What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked "Well," Inu continued "I caught her making out with this guy named Naraku. I'm soo heart broken, sess. I thought she was _the one._" "Well, Inu, looks like you've got problems, and I'm glad your sharing it with me. But my advice is get on with your life. If she can't realize that there was something , ahem, someone, there waiting for her, then she's not worth the wait." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha thought it maid a lot of sense. "Well, Inu, I got to go. I'm meeting my girl at a club today. She said she wanted me to meet her friends. Bye, and good luck kid." Sesshoumaru said

12345789012345 with the gang 678901234567890

"Rin, when's your boyfriend gonna get here?" Kagome asked, very impatiently. "You know what strikes to me as wierd, is that Rin has been dating this dude for 6 months bow, and we have yet to meet him." Miroku stated. Everyone agreed. "Well, the thing is, I was kinda worried what your reaction might be" Rin said, swating. "Well, we don't care who your boyfriend is, as long as his loyal trustful, and respects you, Rin." Kagome said. "Oh, ok" Rin said, now she's feeling guilty about not letting her friends meet her boyfriend. (hmmmm, who is this mystery person?)

123456789012345 back with Inu Sessh 678901234567890

"Sessh, wait." Inuyasha said, stopping his brother from leaving. "Umm, I'll let you meet her tommorow." Sesshoumaru just said. "Aww, a whole 24 hours?" Inuyasha asked, with puppy eyes. "No, just 19 hours." Sesshoumaru said, joking wth him. "Well, now i'm late. I got to go, bye bro" "Bye, fluff-butt" Inuyasha statd. In less time than you can say 'uh-oh', Inuyasha had a huge bump on his head.

* * *

well, that's it, guys. hope ya like it! review, I command you. dance, my puppets, dance! laughin maniacally while controlling fracky looking puppets


	5. Hmmmm what should I do?

Hi people, I kinda don't like this story.

I was wondering...

Should I tear it down?

I mean, I am kinda getting bored with this story

maybe I should tear it down

what do you think?

tell me in your reviews.


	6. ANthis time its good news!

Hey all! I am absolutly sorry that i haven't update this chapter in almost a year!

i apologize greatly to all of you.

i decided that after rereading all of the reviews i've recieved

i will remove...

PSAP from its hiatus mode and update! P hehe...got u there for a second didn't i...

well..the new chapter will come in a week or two, i romise!

love always,

Machi-san

p.s., I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!


	7. Meeting the Gang

Hey dueds and dudettes! hey, sooooooooooo sry for making you guys wait for almost a year! i was reading my reviews..and..i just wanted to update! for YOU guys! i love you all!

oh, and I change Kouga's s/n, it is now: tornado101..i know, its not much difference, but w/e

and rins will be: msrin

* * *

"Rin, where the -beep- is ur boyfriend!" Kagome asked. Rin was looking around the club nervously. "Don't worry, Kags. You've waited half a year, you can wait for a few more minutes." Rin answered, still looking around the club. The door opened. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku ignored and thought nothing of it, but Rin looked at the door. In fact, she whipped her head around so fast that she got whiplash (sp?). 

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin called. Sesshoumaru turned his head tot he direcction of the voice. He made his way over there, and soon met up with Rin. "Hey there," Sesshoumaru greeted, giving her a hug and a kiss. "RIN WHEN THE HELL IS YOUR BO- oh he's here," Kagome said as she stopped dancing and walked over to Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Hey guys, the mystery boyfriend is here!" Kagome called over Sango and Miroku, and pretty soon, the two were over there. "Mystery boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin just stood there and giggled.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, this is Sesshoumaru..and vice versa," Rin said, introducing them. Sango and Miroku just shook his hand without saying anything, and went back to dancing. "Hey Sesshou--wait...Sesshoumaru..as in, Inu-dicks brother?" Kagome asked. Kagome gave a look to Rin. A look that says 'Rin-what-the-hell-why-are-you-dating-inu-dicks-brother' "Hehehehehe...tis is why I was nervous about you meeting him.." Rin tried to explain. "Inu-dick..thats a good one, i got use that sometime..." Sesshoumaru was mumbling. Kagome heard him and laughed. "Kinda hard to believe ur related to inu-dick! ur kinda cool." Kagome commented. Sesshoumaru nodded a thanks, and dragged Rin to the dance floor. Kagome smiled to see that Rin was having a good time, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you wan to dance?" a male voice asked her. She turned around and saw some brown haird prep. Kagome didn't want to hurt him and say no. so..she said yes. while they were dancing, they decided to talk. "So, whats your name?" Kagome asked. "Hojo."

"oh"

"Yeh..so what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Rock"

"Ew, how can you stand that shit?"

"Shut up. what kind of music do YOU listen to?"

"Hip hop, rap."

"How can you stand THAT shit?"

"Whats wrong with rap?"

"Its like listening to an auction. Whats wrong with Rock?"

"Its just a bunch of idiots, screaming into a freaking microphone while having long periods of time with just a guitar"

"Its a lot better than listening to an auction"

"Whatever" Hojo said as he went closer to Kagome. Kagome didn't notice, so she just kept on dancing. Then all of a sudden, Hojo grabbed Kagome by the waist, and started inching towards her. "What the -beep- are you doing!" Kagome yelled as she pushed Hojo away from her. "C'mon, bitch, you know you want me," Hojo said as he went back closer to Kagome. "What the hell, get the -bleep- of me, you retard!" Kagome yelled as she kneed him in his special place. "OW! what the -bleep- was that for, you bitch!" Hojo said, clutching the space between his legs, but still managed to have a tight grip on her arm. "Ow! let me go, u dumbass!" Kagome yelled and tried her best to free herself from Hojo's grip, but it was just too strong. She closed her eyes tight, hoping that he won't do waht she thinks he'll do..Then..

**BAM!**

Kagome felt Hojo's hand let go of her arm. She opened her eyes, and saw Hojo on the floor, one hand clutching his groin, and the other on his face while he was in the fetal position. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, his knuckles red, and Rin, Sango, and Miroku at his side, with very worried expressions on their faces.

"Rin did he just--" Kagome tried, but couldn't get the words out of her. "Oh my god, Kagome are you alright?" Rin asked, as she, Sango, and Miroku went over to her. "Never try to force a woman to do something she doesn't want to do," Sesshoumaru said to Hojo, and Miroku ran over there, and kicked him on the stomach, then ran back to Kagome. "Rin, did Sesshoumaru--" Kagome asked, pointing to him, but still can't find the words to say. "Yes he did. We saw you struggling with Hojo, so we made our way over here, and Sesshoumaru decked him," Sango said. Kagome loocked at Sesshoumaru. "I like him already."

"Yeh, well maybe we should go home." Miroku suggested. "Yeh, good idea" All of them agreed.

* * *

Everyones at home...everyones on an AIM conversation... 

AngelMiko555: Hey guys

ext3ermint0r: Hey Kagome

wand3ringhands: Hey Kagome

msrin: Hey Kagome

DogDemonLord: Hey Kagome

ext3rminat0r: Hey, Kagome, u ok after dat Hojo attak?

AngelMiko555: Yeh, i'm fine. He didn't really do anything to me.

msrin: are you sure?

AngelMiko555: Yes, i'm sure..and thanks for decking that S.O.B., Sess

DogDemonLord: No Prob...

wand3ringhands: so..tomorrows a sat., what are we gonna do?

DogDemonLord: Hey, can you guys come over to my house tom.?

AngelMiko555: Yeh, no prob

ext3rmint0r: ..why not

wand3ringhands: If sango's gonna b there, I'M gonn be there

msrin: you know i'll be there

DogDemonLord: great..come by at around...3 pm, i guess

ext3rminat0r: but why do you want us to come over?

DogDemonLord: couse if you don't, my idiot brother won't stop bugging me about meeting you guys

AngelMiko555 : lol, o ok then

AngelMiko555: dammit, i have to go, MY idiot brother wants dinner..why does he have to eat so much!

msrin: maybe because he's human...

AngelMiko555: har har, funny rin...

ext3rmint0r: well, bye kags

AngelMiko555: Bye sango

wand3ringhands: bye, hot stuff

AngelMiko555: Bye, lecher

DogDemonLord: Bye, Kagome

AngelMiko555: by sesshoumaru

msrin: BYE KAGOME!

AngelMiko555: Bye, miss hyper!

_AngelMiko555 has signed off_

'iI guess i should cook that dipshit dinner...nah' Kagome thought, and went into the den. "KAGOME! COOK ME DINNER!" Souta yelled from the living room. "COOK IT YOURSELF, DIPSHIT!" Kagome yelled back.

"I CAN'T COOK! AND YOU KNOW I CAN'T TOUCH THE STOVE!"

Kagome got out of the den, and went into the living room. "You know, for 14, your a useless dipshit," Kagome said. Souta just 'hmph'd and started watching tv. Kagome cooked Ramen for him, cause she's too lazy to cook anything else. "There, dipshit, now go eat"

Kagome was in the den, it eas 2 in the morning, watching tv, as her eyes were slowly droopig. In the middle of a comercial, her eyes had closed completely, and she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Next Day... 

"Kagome, can you drive a little bit slower please!" Sango yelled, as she was holding onto Miroku for dear life. "Actually, no I kinda like this," Miroku said. She hit him on the arm, and continued holding onto him for dear life. Then Kagome stepped on the brakes, and Sango and Miroku jerked forward. "Ow..couldn't you have at least stopped slowly?" Miroku yelled. "Ehhhh...no" Lagome said as she stepped out. "LAND!" Sango yelled, as she crawled on all fours and started hugging the grass. "Overdramatic much, Sango?" Sesshoumaru said, couse he was waiting for thm on the porch with Rin. "Oh gawd, sessh, you don't know what its like being in the car with Kagome!" Miroku defended.

"Ok, well, lets go inside, my bro is in hte living room. all five of them entnered the leaving room.."Hey sessh your your girlfriends friends are here?" Inu turned around...

"WWHHHHAAAATTT!"

* * *

well then, there you go! review, plz! love ya, bye!   



End file.
